What's wrong with Cat Grant?
by AverageSanePsycho
Summary: Emma convinces Regina they should throw a Halloween party. Regina agrees to let Emma choose their outfits. Regina doesn't understand why Emma asks her to dress like the 50 year old woman from Supergirl


_This story is set in the 'What's wrong with Emma Swan?' verse. You don't need to read it to follow the story but it will make more sense if you do._

 _This is just a little smutty Halloween fic._

"Tell me again why I agreed to this?" Regina asked as she hung a rubber skeleton above her living room door, her face scrunching in disgust. That was the final touch of Emma's ridiculously tacky Halloween decorations.

"Because I asked you when you were in post orgasmic bliss and you couldn't possibly refuse me." Her fiancée said with a cocky smirk. She had chosen that moment to ask Regina if they could throw a Halloween party for the town at their home at that exact moment intentionally, starting her question with a 'do you know what would make me really happy?'.

Regina smiled at the memory "Maybe we need to put a stop to pillow talk from now on then?"

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina from behind, placing a kiss to her exposed neck before resting against her shoulder.

"We did a good job." She said with a self-satisfied smile as she looked around the room. The whole place looked incredibly tacky but it was exactly how Emma wanted it. She would finally get the Halloween party she had always wanted as a child, without having someone tell her she had eaten too much candy. Well Regina would try but her punishment was sure to be much more enjoyable.

Regina turned in Emma's arms and kissed her soft lips sweetly. Her intention had been sweet but Emma had other ideas as she grabbed Regina's ass firmly with both hands and captured her lips in a hard kiss, soon swiping her tongue against Regina's lips to request entrance which was given without any resistance. Soon both women's mouths were duelling for control as hands explored impatiently. Moans and whimpers filled the room, neither woman knowing who they came from.

Regina only realised she had been backed up against the wall when her back made contact with it, Before she knew it Emma's thigh was between her now open legs, her dress hitched up while Emma's hand was creeping under it.

"I changed my mind. Keep going and you can have a Halloween party every year." She moaned against Emma's mouth as her fingers made contact with damp panties. "You can have _anything_ you want." Regina was amazed at how quickly her body reacted to Emma. She had gone from pissed at her stylish and minimal home being filled with tacky decorations to being incredibly turned on and in desperate need for release in mere minutes.

As if on cue the sound of babbling came from the baby monitor at the opposite side of the room.

"Sometimes I think she hates me." Regina said in frustration but with a small laugh and smile as she broke the heated kiss.

"Do you want me to keep going? She's not crying, She'll keep herself entertained for a few more minutes." Emma asked. They had become accustomed to being interrupted by their daughter at the most inconvenient times in the past 18 months.

"As tempting as that sounds I can't do this while listening to her babbling away."

Emma removed her hand and smoothed Regina's dress down, kissing her lips sweetly. "I promise you tonight when the kids are asleep I'll make it up to you."

"I know you will. Go get her and I'll get lunch ready."

At 18 months old Elizabeth was a happy smiley baby and to Emma's delight was a miniature version of her brunette mother. The child's magic was becoming less erratic with each passing month which was a huge relief to her mothers and brother.

* * *

Emma had requested she be in charge of their Halloween costumes and at the look of pure excitement and joy on the blonde's face Regina had agreed without really thinking about what outfit she would end up in.

Shortly before the arrival of their guests, while Henry entertained his sister in the living room, Emma had led Regina to their bedroom for the big reveal.

When Emma revealed Regina's outfit, a stunning blue pencil skirt, a silk white shirt and a pair of white and blue Christian Louboutin heels Regina was confused. She imagined the new power outfit could possibly be a reward for wearing whatever ridiculous outfit Emma had planned for her.

"So what do you think?" Emma asked eagerly.

"I don't understand. Is this a gift or my Halloween costume?"

"This is your costume" the blonde beamed in excitement.

"Ok… and I'm who exactly?" Regina's eye brow rose as she spoke. The outfit was stunning and very much 'her'. She was majorly impressed with Emma's taste in costume for her but had no idea who she was meant to be.

"It's a surprise. It will make sense when you see my outfit. Let's get you ready." With help from Emma that she didn't really need, Regina stripped her current clothes and threw them in the washing hamper, before she changed into the new outfit along with some new white lacy white underwear that Emma had presented her with.

Maybe this Halloween party thing wasn't so bad after all Regina mused as she slipped her foot into the stunning designer shoes. Although when Emma then produced a shoulder length blonde wig she was a little confused and a little insulted.

"I like your hair better just the way it is, this is purely for the costume." Emma assured as she helped her clip her hair down.

"Ok who am I?" Regina tried again.

"Patience." Emma said as she walked off to the en-suite to change into her costume.

Regina stood in front of the mirror as she fixed her wig. The blonde hair making her look like a completely different person. She still had no idea who she was meant to be but she knew she pulled off the power outfit well.

"Supergirl" Regina said as she looked over the blonde's body from head to toe. The outfit clung to her body perfectly and highlighted every curve perfectly "You look good in Lycra" Regina said licking her lips approvingly.

"So I'm Supergirl… who are you?" Emma asked, she walked with a swagger in her step as she felt the older woman's eyes all over her.

"I don't know."

"Come on Regina, think about it. I'm Supergirl? Like from the TV programme"

"I don't even watch the programme. I usually read while you watch your trashy TV Shows. If this is a TV show reference I'm afraid it's wasted on me."

"Hey… You love Supergirl. Don't think I haven't seen you checking out Lucy Lane."

"Oh please. I prefer my women blonde as do you it seems?" Regina said running her fingers through the wig.

"I prefer no woman over you. To you no one could even come a close second."

"Well aren't you just charming." Regina said as she felt herself involuntarily swoon at the statement.

"I was born that way." Emma said against Regina's lip before kissing her.

"So go on… who am I?"

"Cat Grant… only hotter." Emma's smile was huge and she was obviously really impressed with her costume choice.

Regina just looked at Emma with a blank expression. She had no idea what Emma was talking about at all.

"You know Catco… Cat Grant."

"Calista Flockhart?"

"Yes."

"She's at least fifty years old." Regina fumed.

"Age is just a number. She's hot!"

"And I'm what exactly?"

"You are so fucking incredibly hot that I can barely stand next to you without wanting to rip your clothes off."

"So why exactly do you want me to dress up as this fifty year old woman from Supergirl."

"Because I'm dressing as Supergirl and so by default your Cat Grant."

"That makes no sense."

"They are in love."

"What? Have I missed something because I'm sure she was dating the photographer?"

"I thought you didn't watch it? And that's just a cover."

"Have you hurt your head or something?"

"No I just have eyes. They look at each other just like we did before I was allowed to look at you that way... and they even hugged."

"oh well if they hugged I mean that must be love."

"Tomorrow you are going to watch the show properly and you'll see it and you'll feel bad for mocking me."

"If you say so darling."

"So who are Henry and Elizabeth dressing up as?"

"Here's the thing… Henry wouldn't dress up. He was being a stroppy teenager and said he's too old." Emma said sadly. She had really wanted to share this experience with her son.

"I'm sorry Emma" Regina said placing a hand against Emma's shoulder. "I guess he really is a teenager. What about Elizabeth?"

"Beth is our little pumpkin."

* * *

Henry had laughed when he saw them approaching and congratulated Emma on the cool outfits. He wore jeans and a hoodie and had managed to get his sister into her pumpkin costume during his mother's absence.

Regina had asked if he knew who she was and he has answered correctly straight away. He then told her how his other mother had a theory that Supergirl and Cat Grant were in love with one another and something about some _Supercat_ nickname, it was all rather confusing. Apparently he too could see what his other mother saw but wasn't as invested and didn't care either way.

Elizabeth was not a fan of Regina's wig. Every time the two had been separated it had taken a good few minutes for her to realise the blonde was her mother again

.

An hour later and the party was in full swing with the happy residents of Storybrooke scattered around her home dressed in various Halloween costumes. Snow, David and Neal dressed as a skeleton family. Regina and Elizabeth watched as Snow and Neal cheered David on as he bobbed for apples. She hadn't been sure how that apple bobbing would go down but everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Regina danced happily with her baby pumpkin in her arms. Elizabeth squealed in delight as Emma sneaked up behind her and greeted her with a loud "boo" she kissed the girls head before leaning up to kiss Regina's lips.

"Are you having fun Miss Grant?" Emma questioned playfully.

"Why Supergirl I think I am."

"See I told you it would be fun. Honestly Regina I've always loved Halloween and since I was a kid I've always dreamed of a Halloween party like this, so thank you for once again making me the happiest girl in the world."

"It seems Supergirl is a sweet talker just like Emma swan."

"We try." She shrugged.

The trio had danced into the evening with Henry reluctantly joining them for one song. The teenager had spent the majority of the evening chatting to his friends and girlfriend who had all decided they were too old for Halloween costumes but seemed to be having fun none the less.

As the evening went on Elizabeth got sleepy and was lying against Emma's shoulder wrapped in her cape, sucking her thumb while watching the people around her and fighting sleep desperately.

Once everyone had left Snow and Charming helped Regina and Emma tidy up while Henry entertained his nephew. Elizabeth long asleep upstairs.

"Thank you for a lovely evening." Snow said hugging each woman in turn. "It has been so much fun."

David did the same kissing both of their cheeks in turn. "It really has."

* * *

With Henry and Elizabeth in bed and a silencing spell enabled Regina stood awkwardly in the bedroom not entirely sure if she should get changed or keep the outfit on.

When Emma returned still clad in Lycra Regina smiled up from where she sat at the end of the bed.

"Hi." Emma said as she approached.

"Hi." Regina responded with a smile. "I didn't know if I should change or not…" she said indicating to the outfit she still wore.

"Loose the wig. Keep the clothes on for now and definitely keep the heels." Emma instructed confidently.

"As you wish." Regina said as she discarded the wig and unpinned her hair.

"I do love you in that outfit."

Regina smiled as she felt Emma's eyes on her. "I do love you in Lycra but I much prefer you naked Supergirl."

"Why Miss Grant that's very forward of you."

"There's no point beating around the bush… well in your case there is no bush is there." Regina instructed the awkwardness gone and replaced with nothing but desire. "Strip."

Slowly, and as seductively as possible that she could when wearing a one piece Lycra suit Emma stripped the blue and red from her body. As the top half slid down she revealed a blue bra with read detailing around the edges. As she shimmered out of the material Regina was a mixture of amused and aroused at the site of Emma's tiny thong with an E and S embroidered on the front, a replica of the Supergirl logo. For a second Regina mused at where on earth Emma could have purchased a custom made thong but was soon distracted from her thoughts as Emma straddled her thigh and crawled up to her waist rubbing herself against the brunette as she did so.

"I don't want you to tease me. I've been waiting for this all day." Regina instructed.

Emma sat back against Regina and ran her short nails up Regina's legs and up to her garter belt. As she inched higher her fingers came onto contact with wetness and she realised that at some point Regina's panties had disappeared. She ran her index finger along the brunettes swollen slit amazed by the wetness she found there. How wet Regina got her never ceased to amaze her, the effect she had on the other woman gave her a smug sense of pride.

"Please Emma." Regina's head was thrown back, her eyes dark and her body trembling in desperation.

Regina's skirt was getting higher and tighter and Emma was finding it impossible to open the brunette's legs as much as she wanted to and so she broke away from the other woman and with Regina's help she freed the brunette from her clothes in record time leaving the woman before her in nothing but suspended stockings and heels.

She admired her work while unclamping her own bra and pulling her underwear off, leaving her naked and equally as ready as Regina.

"Come here." Regina demanded from her position on the bed.

Emma didn't need telling twice. She climbed back on top of Regina and kissed her fiercely enjoying the feel of Regina's body moving against her own. Their hard nipples rubbed against one another as they moved in their familiar rhythm. They stayed that way for a while as their hands explored and groped eagerly.

Regina pushed Emma back and over onto her back before climbing on top of the blonde.

"Inside now. I need you now." She demanded as she rubbed her wetness against the blonde's toned thigh unable to wait for her instructions to play out.

Emma did as instructed happily slipping her hand between the other woman's legs against her own thigh.

She slipped two fingers in easily and Regina rocked against them urgently. Emma used her thigh to push her fingers in deeper, the moan that earned from the woman above her encouraged her to push harder and quicker in time with Regina's own movements.

Regina's lips crashed to Emma's desperately. Kissing her, biting and suckling between kisses. Until Emma broke free of the kiss and attached her lips to the brunettes neck.

Emma sucked and bit the exposed neck while keeping her thrust steady and forceful. As she felt the brunette tighten around her fingers she knew she was close. She moved her thumb to make contact with the woman's swollen clit and bit harder as Regina clung to her body as she came loudly and erratically against her.

"Fuck." Regina moaned resting her limp body against Emma's chest. Her own chest moving rapidly as she took deep breaths to stabilise her breathing.

Emma placed a kiss to Regina's forehead. "You are beautiful."

After a few moments to recover Regina captured Emma's lips for another kiss before letting her hands roam the naked body below her.

"You are so beautiful." She said running her hands over the blonde form. She moved slowly over the hard nipples before kissing her way down the younger woman's body and teasing her with her tongue.

"You know that Lycra was incredibly hot on you. But I still prefer you naked."

"Thank you for going along with the costume. I swear I don't have a weird Calista Flockhart fetish." She moaned the last word as Regina's mouth kissed its way down her body before the brunettes tongue swiped against her wetness.

"Fuck Regina. Please I need you."

"I'm really happy you don't have a preference for that woman and trust me when I tell you that once I'm finished with you tonight you'll forget that anyone else even exists."

Regina didn't give her time to respond before she was on her knees opening the blonde's legs and slipping her fingers into the blonde's soaking heat and lapping at her slowly but surely.

The women spent the night exploring one another's body learning new desires and satisfying old ones.

Hours later they lay in each other's arms, just as Regina was about to drift off to sleep Emma whispered.

"Does this mean we can have an annual Halloween party?"

"My darling Emma. I could never deny you anything."

"Oh you'll really wish you never said that."

"I probably will but it's the truth." With a final yawn Regina drifted off to sleep in Emma's arm's, visions of Supergirl Emma invading her dreams.

 _Thank you for reading, as always feedback is greatly appreciated. I just finished writing an AU Christmas story for SQ Supervova but will try and do one in this verse too._

 _Thanks for reading and Happy Halloween. Tum blr: average-sane-psycho_


End file.
